Romain Quag
Romain Quag is a French GP4 OC driver currently driving in the 1st tier for the Williams Martini Racing team during the 2016 season. An efficient and highly regarded driver, Quag has established a reputation as a skilful and workmanlike performer with many praising his sportsmanlike persona and likability. After spending a spell with backmarker sides, Lotus and Caterham, at the start of his career, his big break came in the shape of Williams in 2013 which established him as one of the sports finer talents. Quag debuted in single-seaters with GP2 team, Racing Engineering midway through the inaugural 2008 season. He performed well for a debut season, winning in only his third race at Monza on his way to a 10th place finish overall despite missing the first 4 races of the season. Continuing in GP2 the following season for ART GP, Quag was on form once again, winning in Hungary and scoring 3 further podiums in 3 of the final 5 rounds en-route to 2nd in the championship. His fine performances led to a chance in the top tier with the newly formed Team-Lotus. The car was among the slowest on the grid and Quag failed to score in his first season while his teammate Michael Mocho was able to score on a couple of occassions, despite this the Frenchman put in many solid performances, notably finishing just outside the points in Canada. Lotus were impressed with his reliability record and obvious potential, so re-signed him for 2011. He made good on his chance, scoring his first points in Australia with a fine 6th place. This was the highlight of the season, as he failed to score for the remainder of 2011. However, in contrast to the previous year, Quag's points finish were the only points Lotus would score that season, with Mocho firing blanks. Staying with the team into their rebranding as Caterham F1, Quag had a new teammate in Oliver Glazebrook and would end up having a successful year by Caterham's standards. Despite being outpaced by his new teammate in the early rounds, Quag hit back and scored points four times compared to Glazebrook's solitary effort. This led him to 18th in the standings with a steady 9 point return. Seeking pastures new, he was approached by Williams for 2013, an offer he duly accepted. Partnering the experienced Hungarian, Roland Mótyán, the pair consistently scored points in the uncompetitive Williams. In the end, both drivers finished level on points with 19 a piece, unfortunately both drivers were under scrutiny towards the end of the season following the shock news that Williams had signed Will Neller for 2014. Quag won out in the battle to be retained for 2014, with Mótyán unfortunately and rather unluckily relegated to test driver for the following year. Partnering a multiple race winner and proven championship contender was never going to be easy and little was expected of Quag going into 2014. However, the likable Frenchman thrived under these conditions and finally with a car befitting his talents, enjoyed the most successful season of his career. Quag dominated Neller over the opening rounds, clearly far faster and confident with his new car. He scored his first victory with a confident drive from the front in China and followed that up with another win at the next race in Spain. These results shell-shocked not only his teammate, but the sport in general, with many astounded with Quag's pace and confidence. Consistent points and further podiums would follow as Quag proved more often than not the only challenger to the dominant Mercedes cars. He broke Mercedes' run of Pole Positions at the Hungarian Grand Prix and became the first non-Mercedes pole sitter that season as a result, scoring his first in the process. Neller attempted to fight back the second half of the season, but still Quag held firm and continued to outperform him. Quag became the first teammate to finish ahead of Neller in the championship standings over the course of a full season. A record Neller later proclaimed 'could not have been beaten by a more worthy driver'. Neller held Quag in high regard following his move to Mercedes for 2015, quoted as saying 'of all the teammates I've ever had, Romain is the fastest hands-down'. Continuing with Williams into 2015 and with a new teammate in the equally highly-rated Armar Cah, Quag once again showed his class, consistently scoring valuable points and podium finishes on his way to another highly successful season. GP4 GP2 OC Results GP4OC Results *Season in progress. Category:Drivers